The New Beginnings
by XxXx HikaruHanto xXxX
Summary: Konohagakure has 3 new additions to their shinobi ranks! Watch as their lives meld with Naruto's as they show him what its like to have soomeone to always have your back and never abandon you!
1. Chapter 1

The Accursed Brothers

This story starts off in a village somewhere off the borders of the Land of Fire; this village is known as the village hidden in the stars. The village is known for its fearless warriors and cunning leadership but it's more known for its curse.

A long time ago this village was visited by the Sage of the Six Paths himself. He had heard of the village's deadly warriors and remarkable leadership and wanted to see if he could trust these people to help him contain a certain problem he had among him before he passed away.

The Sage soon later found the leader of the village and asked him could he harbor a certain demon known as the Ookami no Naraku (Wolf of Hell) away from the world so it wasn't miss-used. The old man agreed to the Sages terms and helped him seal away the beast under the compound away from the world itself.

The old man soon later asked what he would do if the beast would escape. How would he be able to stop him?

The sage smiled and raised his hand and placed it upon the old man's forehead and focused his energy into the man's head. The man felt his head rush with power and soon it receded away and he opened his eyes and met the sages eyes with his own and asked what happened but the sage simply said that he gave him his kekkei genkai to be able to stop the beast if it ever decided to break free.

Before the sage left for the last time he shown the man how to work his kekkei genkai and how to properly seal the demon away and to separate it and place it into different things but it was to only be used as a last resort for he told the man it would cost him his life calling on the shinigami to do so.

The sage then told the man that every first born male of every third generation would get his eyes known as the rinnegan and that the said boy would have a duty to learn of his power and control it and keep the demon at bay as its jailer.

The old men agreed and watched the sage get up and leave without a word but stopped to give a small glance back to the old man before he spoke his final words.

"The Ookami no Naraku is a cursed demon that isn't to be taken lightly and whoever possess it within will be cursed to the end of their lives, so you have been warned old man" and with that the sage left the man and his village never to be seen again by them or anyone else by that matter.

The old man smiled as he was just granted the power of a true God and watched his village prosper until the day he passed away but as his promise to the Sage he kept to his words and passed down the knowledge of sealing's of the demon and the power of the eyes to his village hoping they would honor the privilege of the power and continue with the said agreement between the old man and the sage.

Little did they know the world was very corrupt…


	2. The Start

(Generations Later)

A middle aged man around his early thirties was sitting in a rather roomy office surrounded by paper work that just seemed to stack up to no end.

'Curse this never ending paper work' he thought as he signed off another form and picking up another in a rythmatic fashion showing he had been doing this for quite a while.

He was about to sign the form and be done with yet another cursed sheet of paper when his assistant came into the room looking rather distraught about something.

"What can I help you with Naomi-san he said to the woman without even looking up to her as he kept signing papers in a bored fashion.

"Urgent news from Konoha, Hoshikage-sama" she said pulling out an envelope and handing it to the said man who in turned looked at her and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"hmm lets see what they have to say, shall we?" he said motioning for her to take a seat infront of him as he opened it and took out its contents.

Naomi sat there and watched him read the small parchment of paper with excitement and curiosity.

Nothing was said for the few minutes as she saw the hoshikage set the paper down and fold his hands and rest his head on top of them with a thoughtful look upon them.

She just couldn't take it anymore she had to know!

"Kage-sama what did it say?" she blurted out before she covered her mouth with embarrassment forming a small blush on her face.

"Gomen kage-sama" she apologized but he just smiled and raised his hand thoughtfully.

"It's quite alright Naomi-san" he said with a smile and proceeded to stand up and walk towards his balcony window.

She turned to him with a puzzled look on her face and was about to ask again but was stopped when he started speaking in a mellow tone.

"It seems that Konoha has intercepted a message between the hidden rock village and the hidden sand village" he said as he simply just watched his people below outside his window.

Children were running around playing as their parents were either following them or shopping….the shinobi were doing their duties hopping from rooftop to rooftop…the wind was blowing up leaves as they danced threw the air and floated across the village in a melodic since of fashion causing the man to release a sigh the he was holding in.

The scene was utterly…beautiful.

It made him swell with pride knowing that he had such wonderful place to calm home and amazing people to have beside him and make this a grand place but he was also filled with great pain and regret at what was soon to come as he read in that letter.

'such beauty and peace in the world cannot be without destruction and chaos' he said to himself as his landed on a particular figure with jet black hair a slender body shape dressed in traditional kimono sitting under a tree in the shade laughing and smiling as she watched two small infants play and feeding another in her arms.

This woman was his wife, Kamasu Hoshiraza and his three sons starting with the eldest two, Zaku Hoshiraza and Kiba Hoshiraza, they were now 1 year of age and took so much after their mother. Both having mops of black hair that seemed to know no bounds (think naruto and kibs regular style) with charcoal black eyes to match, Kiba being the exception to bearing these weird red marks on his face but everyone put it off as a birthmark.

Last but not least was his new born son Haru Hoshiraza who was only a couple of months old. Haru had both of his parent's features in him. The boy had his mother's black hair but it was in the style of his fathers (think Madara). His eyes were like his fathers as well being a very strong but vibrant bright color of purple.

"H-Hoshikage-sama are you okay?" came the voice of his assistant with worry in her voice.

He shook his head and blinked a few times coming out of his stupor and smiled to her which seemed to put her at ease.

"gomen Naomi-san I was just lost in the view" he said as she walked next to him and seemed to have a smile as she to looked out the window nodding in agreement.

"I can see how hard it to not get lost in such a breath taking view kage-sama, it truly is marvel, the village" she said smiling as he went to his desk and took on a more serious look.

"Naomi-san I want you to send word to all abled body man, woman and shinobi and tell them to get ready for an invasion" he said seeing her eyes go wide with horror at his statement.

"y-yes kage-sama right away!" she stated and ran out of the room with haste.

He turned to see a anbu slither from the shadows and come into view before him.

"its time kage-sama" he sinply said as the kage sighed and stood up going to the window once more.

"hai, gather my boys and send your most trusted anbu to guard my wife" he said as the anbu nodded and vanished into swirl of shadows.

The hokage went to a safe and pulled out a two scrolls.

He placed one scroll on the ground and went back to the safe and pulled out various amount of scrolls containing family jutsu secrets and the villages prized techniques and sealed them within the scroll then pocketed it. Before he picked up the other scroll and headed to the far north end of the village where his sons and wife were sure to be waiting for him.

"It looks like I will have to break the promise we were entrusted to you Sage-sama, I'm sorry" he said and vanished in a swirl of black flames.

(Secret underground building in the north)

He appeared infront of the entrance of the hidden base and met one of his anbu standing there waiting for him.

The said anbu walked up and kneeled to him and spoke.

"kage-sama your wife is inside with my men and your sons are in the preparation room waiting for the procedure"

The man looked at him and nodded as they both walked into the building and sealed the front shut.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out one of the two scrolls he had on him and handed it to the anbu who caught and and then looked at the kage slightly confused.

The man noticed this and gave a weak smile.

"take that to mitzu-san and have the three seals prepared but wait for me before you begin" he said calmly.

The anbu nodded but stopped before leaving and turned to his leader.

"what are you going to do kage-sama?" he sasked curiously.

The man smiled and walked off to the other room before saying over his shoulder.

"to inform my wife of the plans now go anbu-san" he ordered and the anbu dashed away.

'im so sorry for this has come to my boys, please forgive me' he said to himself as he came the his wifes room door.

He walked in and saw a distraught Kamasu standing in the middle of the room and four anbu standing near her trying to calm her down but from the looks of it, it seemed the upset woman was not going to be calmed that easy as her eyes landed on her husband.

"Azuna you better had have a damn good explanation as to why I was brought here! And where are my boys?!" she demanded as she stomped over to her husband who childishly put his hands up waving them in defense.

The act made the four anbu sweat drop at how the most powerful man in the village could be so scared of his wife and be so childish but that's what him who he was they supposed.

"Kamasu-hime don't be upset I have a legitimate excuse to bring you here I swear! As for the boys they are safe I promise!" he said sheepishly as that seemed to stop the onslaught of the woman.

"Okay then, so start explaining now!" she said clearly unhappy crossing her arms under her chest.

He sighed in relief and motioned for her to sit down before he told her what was happening.

(minutes later)

"YOUR WHAT?!" she screamed loudly as it echoed throughout the room and down the various hallways making everyone clench their ears in pain at the shriek the woman let out.

Azuna was now looking into the eyes of his very enraged wife as he slowly brought his shaky arms up in front of him before waving them in defense.

"Kamasu-hime it's the only choice we have, if I knew of another way I would have done it myself trust me" he pleaded to the woman in front of him.

Kamasu took a look into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and immediately calmed down and let out a sigh before she started to tear up causing the man to rush up and embrace her allowing her tears to stain his cloak.

"shhh its okay Kamasu-hime, im so very sorry about this but im going to need your help with this to" he said stroking her head as she looked up to him and smiled.

"okay my love, lets do this…together" she said and kissed him softly as they turned to see a anbu walk in with three people behind him.

"kage-sama we are ready for you and Kamasu-sama" he said bowing.

Azuna nodded but looked at the three people behind him and smiled.

"So it seems the leaf sent you three after all" he said getting the three to come in front of him and bow.

"Hai Hoshikage-sama we are here to escort your sons to Konoha and protect them with our lives" said a grey haired man.

The kage smiled and chuckled before patting the man on the shoulder.

"No need to bow kakashi. I'm just glad you, gai and asuma are here" he said as the three looked to him in acknowledgement and stood up.

"Leaf owes you a great deal as do we personally. It's an honor to help you my old friend" kakashi said as gai and asuma nodded.

"Hai we will make sure their FLAMES OF YOUTH never burn out for you!" gai yelled striking his good guy pose.

Asuma just smiled and the old man and nodded.

"Your wishes will be met Azuna I promise on my life" he said puffing on a cigarette.

Azuna smirked at his old friends actions and lead them to the chamber room where his boys were awaiting them.

They arrived at the chamber and went inside the room to see the three boys sound asleep on separate tables with seal written on the table in ink.

"Sir we are ready to begin but who gets what?" mitzu asked.

Everyone turned to three large jars on the other side of the room sitting in line with various amounts of seals and chains on them.

Azuna walked up to the jars and glanced at the kanji on them as everyone else did as well.

The first read: 魂 (soul)

The second read: 力 (power)

The third read: 軽 (light)

"The three parts of the demon Ookami no Naraku (wolf of hell)" he muttered but everyone seemed to hear him as they just stared at the jars with mixed emotions.

Azuna walked up to the jar that contained the soul of the demon and grabbed it setting it next to his first born son, Zaku. He then went to the jar that held the light energy of the demon and placed it next to his second born son, Kiba. Lastly he went to the jar containing the power of the demon and placed it next to his last born son, Haru.

Everyone noticed his choice of what boy got what part of the demon and they had to say they were curious to why he gave the boys the certain jars.

"kage-sama if I may?" mitzu asked questionly

"You may" Azuna said listening.

Mitzu then stepped forward and gave another glance over the boys and then back to his leader before speaking.

"Kage-sama what is the significance of giving the boys the three different jars?"

The kage smiled before turning his gaze to his boys as everyone took the hint and did so as well before he explained.

"I've noticed throughout their lives that they were very different than one another. Take Zaku for example" he said motioning to the boy who was still fast asleep.

"He has radiance of peace around him, always making the other two smile and be calm around him. I see him being a very wise and strategic individual such as yourself kakashi" he said surprising the cycloptic ninja before him but gained a bow before they turned their gaze to Kiba.

"Kiba I gave the light energy, due to the fact that he seems to always be the happiest one out of the three and has the most energy and brightens anyone's day no matter how they feel"

This got a few smiles from among them as they nodded in agreement, no one could ever be upset around Kiba it just wasn't possible.

"Lastly I gave Haru the demons power…" he said pausing before he went into a serious manner.

"Haru has its power because I think that one day he can truly be a formidable ninja just as his brothers but Haru to me gives of something other than his brothers do…" he said trailing off.

"What do you mean by that kage-sama?" asuma asked.

The man sighed heavily before continuing but Kamasu noticed his struggle for words and went to his side and held his hand for reassurance.

He noticed this and smiled and finished.

"Haru radiates a powerful chakra that I've never felt before in all my days of living, he is simply full of un tapped potential and mystery and I would like for it to not be wasted"

Everyone noticed the three boys and all thought the same thing.

'These boys will truly be a sight to see grow up'

Kamasu walked up to each of her boys and kissed their foreheads with tears in her eyes before speaking.

"Let's get this over with shall we"

Everyone nodded their heads as Azuna, mitzu and Kamasu got around the three boys in a trigram formation.

The building suddenly shook making some dirt fall and everyone to shake slightly.

"Hurry the attacks already begun!" Kamasu said as they formed the hand seals and began the sealing's.

(A few hours later)

The room was dark and the only thing that could be heard was the faint cry of three young infants and their mother and father lay dead on the floor next to their most trusted assistant.

Kakashi, gai and asuma bowed in respect to the fallen three and each picked up a child and gave their last respects before turning to the door.

The room suddenly shook with a great amount of force causing some loose pieces of rock to fall around them as they rushed out of the chamber and into the open area.

What they saw on the outside was normal to them but it was devastating none the less.

The once great Hoshigakure now stood in shambles of broken building that were on fire and the grounds were littered with blood and bodies of both enemy and the residents and ninja of the village.

"We need to get out of here now!" asuma said as they nodded in agreement and vanished in to the night without a sound.

(Back at the hidden star village)

A tall man with a black cloak that had red clouds adorned on it was walking through the village with three others that wore the same thing behind him.

Suddenly another one wearing the famous cloak landed in front of them but the figure of this one obviously screamed female.

"Report konan" said the man.

The female looked around her and then to the orange haired man in front of her.

"The jars are gone pein-sama they must have sealed them away already" the violet haired woman said.

Pein just kept his normal dead look upon his face and let a small sigh out before turning around and walking away.

"Let's go then, we will find them soon enough but for now we will wait" he said as the others nodded in understandment and they dispersed in the night.

(With kakashi and the others)

They were currently running through the trees at high speeds on their way to Konoha when asuma decided to break the silence.

"I don't know about you two but I'm going to honor Azuna's last wishes and protect these boys with my life" he said holding onto Haru who decided to squirm as the cold air hit him.

Kakashi and gai nodded as they kept on running.

"Hai I will make sure their FLAMES OF YOUTH never burn out!" gai wailed softly not to wake up Kiba in his arms.

Kakashi just gave a small glance to Zaku and then looked back up before muttering to himself.

'I will make you proud of them Azuna, I swear it!'


	3. New Families

Kakashi and the others were rounding the corner as they came upon the giant gates of Konoha with their precious cargo tucked safely between each of their arms shielding them from the harsh night air that wiped at them from every angle.

"We need to hurry and get these children out of this weather and quickly report to the hokage and debrief our mission" asuma said once again adjusting Haru in his arms.

Gai nodded in understandment as kakashi just softly grunted as they rushed past the gate and quickly towards the hokage's tower.

(With the hokage)

Old man sarutobi was once again battling the terror that was called paperwork when an anbu came appeared in a swirl of leaves.

Not even looking up from the towers of paperwork sarutobi simply gave a small sigh in acknowledgement of the anbu's presence.

"hokage-sama kakashi hatake and his team have returned and request your presence and the council immediately" said the anbu now getting the old man's eyes upon him.

Sarutobi looked at the anbu with a questioning eyebrow raised before sighing once more and grabbing his robes before standing.

"Alright go gather the council and tell them urgent news has come up, that is all" he said as the anbu gave a small nod and disappeared once again from sight.

Old man sarutobi put on his hat and robes then walked towards the door with one thing running through his mind.

'I hope you, your wife and your village find peace my old friend…I will watch over them and make your legacy live on...Azuna-san'

(Inside the meeting hall)

Sarutobi came into the twin doors of the meeting hall and noticed as the room was filled with all of the council members and kakashi and his team holding three small infants in their arms.

He gave a sigh of relief knowing the children were not harmed and the three ninja holding them as he took a seat at the head of the table.

Everyone in the room looked half asleep but perked up knowing they wouldn't be called in the dead of night for nothing but still something felt off about this meeting none the less.

A man with raven colored hair and pale purple eyes turned to the old man with a questioning look and spoke.

"Hokage-sama what is it that has had you summon such a spontaneous meeting as of late?"

The old man took notice that it was none other than Hiashi hyuuga himself, the head of the hyuuga clan to speak first which wasn't surprising to say the least.

Everyone took notice of the old man's posture which revealed that something was in deed the matter so they sat and waited for him to speak.

Seeing he wasn't going to be interrupted he took out his pipe and lit it while taking in a small amount of its contents before breathing it out.

"As you know our greatest ally and friend Azuna Hoshiraza and his village have been attacked by its neighbors and destroyed" he said noticing the others look down, sadness apparent on their faces.

He took this moment and began to finish before the questions over took the reason they were here. He motioned for kakashi, asuma and gai to come forward as they stood next to him, kakashi on his left, gai and asuma on his right.

"Although we have lost a great ally and a wonderful friend to us and our village, we shall not forget him or his sacrifices he has made" he said as they all nodded in agreement some fighting back the tears of their lost friend.

"However" he said loudly gaining their attention and some of them holding confused looks on their faces as they looked at the said man who gave notion to the three standing near him.

"Our friend Azuna has asked of us his last and dying wish" he said calmly as another raven haired man known as fugaku uchiha spoke up.

"What is it that he has asked of us hokage-sama?" the man said clearly irritated at the lack of people getting straight to the point of the matter.

Old man sarutobi frowned at the man's lack of respect but blew it off for the sake of the others and continued as he took a small bundle from kakashi's arms and unraveled it for everyone to see its contents.

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement; they were utterly blown away at what the hokage was holding in his arms but what finally down the job was when gai and asuma unraveled their bundles revealing two more small babies. Hell even the stotic Hiashi and fugaku let their eyes slightly large at the sight before everyone was broken out of their stupor by the voice of the hokage.

"Azuna-san has asked for us to shelter his three sons and keep them safe from his enemies and raise them to be ninja for the hidden leaf as his parting words." The hokage said as everyone glanced at the small babies and gave a small smile and nod to the hokage.

A man with pineapple shaped hair known as Shikaku nara spoke up next.

"We can't simply put them into an orphanage, they are far too young so I ask hokage-sama what do we do with them?" he said getting everyone to glance at the hokage for an answer but all they got was a small smile and a cloud of smoke that escaped the old man's mouth.

"Excellent observation as usual Shikaku-san. No we can't put them into the orphanage for their age I agree, so I've come up with another option that will solve this problem" he said calmly.

Everyone waited for the old man's answer to the current problem but was interrupted as an blonde haired man spoke up making everyone look at him.

"Hokage-sama before this goes any further can you please explain to us more about these children and what exactly has happened to the demon that was contained inside the village"

The old man saw everyone agree to this and sighed before looking at everyone with small grimace on his face.

"Very well inochi-san but I must warn you. I will not tolerate anybody's harsh treatment to these three boys as the same goes of that towards naruto. Do. . ?" he said sternly as they all shuddered at the tone he was using except for Hiashi and fugaku who stood on impassive as ever.

"h-hai hokage-sama" they all said together.

The old man smiled as he allowed his finger to be played with by the small baby in his arms gaining a few gurgles and laughter from the said child. The old man smiled at this as did everyone else as he turned to them hardening his features.

"as you know the demons power was split into three parts, Power, Soul and Light?" he said gaining nods from everyone.

"well Azuna, his wife and their trusted adviser sealed each one of the jars into their sons so the enemy couldn't get what they were after" he said as they all glanced at the babies forms as they all cooed and gurgled except for the boy asuma was holding.

The old man spoke breaking them of their thoughts as he looked towards kakashi.

"Kakashi tell about this boy here if you will" he said as all the attention went to the now one eyed jonin who stepped forward.

"his name is Zaku Hoshiraza, first born and container of the Soul part of the Ookami no Naraku, hokage-sama" he said stepping back as he handed the said boy back to the jonin and looked over to gai.

"Gai who is this one?"

"This boy is Kiba Hoshiraza, second born and container of the Light part of the Ookami no Naraku, hokage-sama" he said showing everyone the baby and stepping back.

"Asuma my son who is he?"

Asuma stepped forward and showed everyone the small baby to everyone before speaking.

"This is Haru Hoshiraza, third born and container of the Power parts of the Ookami no Naraku. Hokage-sama" he said as he then to stepped back letting the hokage turn to his fellow council members who all shared looks on none hate towards the boys.

"So as you know who they are and what they contain I have two things left to say to everyone" he said as they looked towards the old man.

"First they are put on the same s-classed secret as young naruto uzumaki, is that clear?" he said sternly getting nods from everyone.

He sighed in relief and took yet another drag from his wooden pipe and breathed out the smoke.

"Lastly I have to say this as an answer to the orphanage problem brought up earlier" he said as they turned to him ready for his last statement.

"Is there anyone in here that is willing to adopt one of these boys in their clans and raise them?" he said calmly looking at the others.

Everyone exchanged glances to each other and to the boys before tsume inuzuka stood and spoke.

"I tsume inuzuka will gladly except Kiba Hoshiraza into our clan, for he bares the red marks on his face as we do and it would make his life a lot easier being around someone who looks as he does" she stated and everyone nodded in agreement to her. The hokage smiled and had gai bring her Kiba as she signed the papers for the boy to be an inuzuka.

He then waited for someone else to speak up and to his suprisement and everyone else's it was inochi who stood up next.

"I inochi yamanaka will also gladly take in Zaku Hoshiraza as one of my own for his safety and I've always wanted a son" he said gaining a respectful nod from sarutobi as kakashi handed over the said boy and inochi began to sign the papers for his adoption.

Sarutobi then motioned for asuma to stand next to him.

"Who would like to take young Haru Hoshiraza into their home?" he said calmly as quite a few people stood up.

Hiashi hyuuga, Fugaku uchiha and a pink haired woman known as Mebuki haruno all stood and shared glares at each other.

'Oh this won't end well' thought some of the rooms more quiet figures.

Sarutobi noticed this and cursed his luck at what he was seeing but sighed before giving in.

'This was to be expected from Hiashi and fugaku but why Shikaku and Mebuki?' he thought to himself.

Mebuki decided to get her offer out before things got out of hand rather quickly.

Mebuki cleared her throat which ceased the glaring contest between Hiashi and fugaku and gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"hokage-sama I do not wish to adopt Haru-san but I merely wish for an arranged marriage between him and my daughter sakura haruno due to the fact that we have no current heir to carry on our name and he is the best option for her" she said clearly.

This made everyone gain a look of shock at the statement she just pronounced but none the less she made a good point.

The hokage seeing she made a valid point and seeing as she didn't seek the boy for his power and heritage like fugaku or Hiashi did just smiled and handed her a form.

"Fill this out Mebuki-san and it will be done when they turn 18" he said gaining some gasps from a few people in the room. Hiashi on the other hand just glared at the said woman but had an idea in his mind to not only get what he wants but also piss off fugaku in the process.

Hiashi cleared his throat once again gaining the attention from everyone in the room.

'Here we go' thought Shikaku

"hokage-sama I to wish for an arranged marriage between my daughter hinata and young Haru-san due to I see him fit to be my daughters husband for if he is like his father and mother then he will be a great ninja and a wise politician" he said gaining looks from everyone in the room.

"Hiashi you do know there are two more boys that Azuna has not just Haru?" the hokage stated making the ever stotic hyuuga to look rather disturbed but he quickly countered.

'Busted' fugaku thought chuckling to himself.

"ah I see your point hokage-sama but as we all should know that the first born gets the kekkei genkai of their father so that would complicate things with my future grandchildren if they had any being as the two kekkei genkai would more than likely cause birth complications-" he said gaining nods of understandment from everyone.

"Yes very true you may continue." The hokage stated as Hiashi cleared his through once more.

"also for the young Kiba-san to be with my daughter would highly be a problem due to him bearing a resemblance to the inuzuka and I will not allow my daughter to be compared to them" he said gaining a growl from tsume who was calmed down by Shikaku who placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

Hiashi looked over to her and gave her a harsh glare before continuing.

"and finally my clan has the mastery of chakra control and since he may have future problems with his then him being married to my daughter will give him access to my family's chakra control secrets and helping in his control. Also I've noticed the haruno's have exceptional chakra control to so he will get help from both of our clans even though they are civilians." he said as most of everyone agreed with him while some had a look of shock on their faces but what did you expect from Hiashi hyuuga? He wasn't known as a crude Politian for nothing.

Mebuki haruno smiled at the praise Hiashi gave her clan but still didn't like how everyone pointed out they were the civilian council.

The hokage looked for any sign of deceit but found none and handed him a form as well before he spoke.

"Sign the form it will be done on the same date and time as the haruno's" he said as Hiashi took the form and began signing it.

Sarutobi now put his look upon fugaku who was still standing cursing Hiashi in his mind for figuring a way around it but none the less never showed it publicly.

"So fugaku, I take it you would like to adopt young Haru-san?" said the ever calm voice of the old man.

Fugaku nodded in agreement before smirking at him and giving him his reasoning.

"Hai hokage-sama. The boy has potential and my eldest son itachi can train him and bring out the best in him while keeping his emotions in check so he doesn't let the demon take control over him as well Haru-san and my other son saskue can train together and it will make them push each other to become better giving saskue the brother figure he has always wanted, since itachi isn't able to be around a lot due to his ninja responsibilities" he said respectfully.

Many of them agreed with him but they all knew he just wanted the boy to have an upper hand over the hyuuga.

The hokage smiled and slowly sat up straight before he spoke once again.

"So is there any objections to what has been decided and or discussed here tonight?" he said calmly looking to everyone.

No one seemed to have any problems with what was happening so sarutobi gave a small smile and stood up collecting the form from the newly adoptive parents of the three young hoshiraza's before he turned and smiled to them all.

"Well seeing as everything has been solved here then I bid you all farewell and good night and congratulations to the new adoptive parents, raise them well" he said softly smiling.

"Hai hokage-sama we will" came the many replies from everyone in the room as the hokage walked out of the room with kakashi following behind him closely.

(With kakashi and the hokage)

"Kakashi is naruto still living with you at your house?" came the voice of the old man.

"Hai hokage-sama. He will stay with me until he can defend himself and he can stay with me long after that if he wishes to" kakashi said gaining a smile from the old man.

"Minato and Azuna's wishes will be carried out as they asked now you may go kakashi and have the next few weeks off with pay for your troubles and let gai and asuma know they get the same" he said as kakashi nodded and disappeared.

Sarutobi made his way back to his office and sat down in the big office chair and looked towards the pictures of minato and Azuna on his desk letting a small smile creep on his tired wrinkled face.

"Things will surely be different around here….but very interesting ha-ha" he said laughing softly as he stood up and went to the door cutting of the light and headed out onto the street.

He was walking home when it began to rain all around him as the faint sounds of thunder could be heard.

He looked up towards the dark cloudy sky as the rain pelted his tired features and saw something that amazed even him.

In a matter of seconds there were two flashes of lighting one bright yellow and the other a bright purple. They seemed to be racing through the dark clouds as if they were trying to say something to him.

"Even in heaven you both are the fastest things to live. You both are truly missed….I will raise them to make you both proud, I swear on my life" he said as he noticed the two flashes flash across the sky once more as if they were trying to speak to him.

Old man sarutobi smiled as he noticed the rain disappear and the sky go back to its original star filled self and continued his way back down the road to his house but not without a smile upon his features and a few tears in his eyes that he let flow freely not caring who at the moment see.


End file.
